


Staring contest

by Mist0857



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's not that good really, TL:DR; two bugs that can't blink having a "staring contest", super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist0857/pseuds/Mist0857
Summary: Two bug type Pokémon have a staring contest(?).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an eternity earlier.

A small crowd of people were currently huddled around two innocent Pokémon.

 "They're still at it?"

 "It's been forever!"

 Said Pokémon were both Bug types, a Ninjask and a Beedrill.

 For a while, they had been engaged in an intense staring contest. Surely they were very focused, as nothing would stir them, completely immobile, save for a few twitch here and here. Likely an attempt to distract the other.

"I’m betting on Ninjask!"

 The Ninjask wings twitched slightly, no response from the Beedrill.

 "No way. Beedrill totally got this!"

The duel continued for what seemed to be an eternity, the crowd getting bigger and bigger, Pokémon and humans alike. All joined for one common purpose, to see who would finally break.

The arguments were momentarily interrupted when an Espeon slipped its way near the contestants.

"What's it doing?"

"A diversion maybe?"

 Espeon approached the two Bug type, it closed its eyes, small pink clouds materialized near Ninjask  and the Beedrill and reached the Eeveelution who gleefully absorbed them.

 "Espeon!" it said satisfied before leaving.

The Ninjask stirred slightly, and rubbed its head with one of its claws. "Nin…Ninjask?" It mumbled sleepily.

The Beedrill twitched and raised its head, looking around itself. It buzzed and lowered its head again. Suddenly it jumped back, startled. "BEEDRILL!?" It yelled.

The Pokémon both looked at one another, then at the crowd. Both bug type equally confused as to why so many people were surrounding them.

 "Wait…they were sleeping!?"

"What!?"

"All this for nothing!?"

The crowd's chatter quickly turned into a mix of an argument and a rant, the Ninjask and Beedrill stealthily slipped away, reaching their new, much more hidden sleeping spot; a tree. 


End file.
